The integrated structures comprising directly bonded integrated circuits are produced, for example, by the association of at least two integrated circuits produced independently and assembled without the addition of adhesive material via direct bonding, or molecular bonding. After the formation of an interconnect network, generally designated by the person skilled in the art by the acronym BEOL (Back End Of Line), the free face of such an interconnect network is bonded directly against the free face of another interconnect network of another integrated circuit. Electrical connections are formed between the two integrated circuits when the metallic lines of the highest level of metallization of one integrated circuit are arranged facing metallic lines of the highest level of metallization of another integrated circuit.